Predawn Lovers
by rs813cr005
Summary: In the predawn hours the day following Charles' step down as publisher at Empirical, Charles' need for Liza makes for a very sexy encounter.


**The morning after Charles' step down as publisher he wakes Liza with sexy intentions.**

**XXXXXX**

**Charles quietly slides back in between the sheets, naked, **_**well**_** awake and his body yearning for his beautiful lover lying asleep in his bed. It is still very early and dark outside, he knows he should let her sleep, but god he wants her now, even after all the activities from just a few hours earlier. His body and limbs a bit sore from the previous night activities when he and Liza had got back home after a small intimate celebration for her new promotion and his step down from Empirical as Publisher. They'd made love for hours, both releasing more than once before passing out in each other's tangled limbs. He marveled at his yearning for her, he's 45 years old and his body reacts to her as if he is in his twenties,**_** ironic**_** he thinks.**

**He snakes up to the back of her, wrapping his arm over her and rests his hand on her belly, she is warm, naked and the feel of her soft skin touching his is all he's ever needed. She is everything to him and he loves her more than he ever thought possible. When he had first met her, he never expected that she would be everything to him, that they'd fit so well together in every aspect of life, that she'd complete him the way she does, that he'd never want to spend a day without her in his arms.**

**She stirs slightly, a soft moan escaping from her as he nuzzles his nose into her neck, then kissing her softly behind her ear and pulling her body flush against his.**

"**Good morning my love."**

**Liza gives another small hum of pleasure and wiggles up against him, she loves waking up like this, with his arms wrapped around her, his body expressing his need for her. Behind her she can feel his smile tug across his lips, and he moans his own satisfaction as she pushes back against his erection. She knows what he wants, and she is suddenly in need of the same thing.**

"**What time is it?" she says sleepily.**

"**Early, before daylight."**

**His fingers caress her stomach, then slide up to her breasts, floating across her hardening nipples. "Charles" she moans as his mouth sucks the nape of her neck and shoulder.**

**He loves these early morning moments, he loves her reaction to his touch, he loves hearing her, feeling her and seeing her reaction. Slowly his hand moves to her hip and he presses up against her again, causing his need to grow. **

**Her skin burns hot with his touch, the sensation along her skin as his fingers skim from her breast, to her hip and finally to the apex of her thighs, her heart beats wildly as his predawn attention continues, she is wide away now. **

**When his hand cups her sex, he groans with desire and marvels at the heat coming from between her legs. "God, Liza, you're so hot. Is that for me?" He smiles as his words tickle her ear. Dipping his fingers between her folds, as his expert thumb brushes across her clit, she bucks and gasps as her desire takes over. She is wet and ready for him and he breathes her in, her fragrance a mixture of honey, peaches and sex. **

**Her body's response to him is electric and he slips one finger into her, then a second, creating a rhythm and she purrs with satisfaction. She groans and moves her hips, trying to move his fingers deeper, trying to encourage more, she needs so much more. **

"**Charles…please…" she pleads.**

"**Please what Liza?" **

"**I need more…please…" she wiggles back against his erection, her hand sliding back behind her and between them, grasping him, tugging him, showing him what she wants, what she truly needs right now.**

**His hand pulls away from her, and he grips her hip as he slips his leg between her legs, spreading her slightly as they both move to allow him to enter her. He teases her, sliding his cock at her entrance, moving inside and then pulling back. "This? This is what you want?" He whispers in her ear.**

**She groans, "Yes, please…" Smiling, thinking, he's the master of her yearning, he's the provider of all her pleasure, and he's the tormentor of toying with her body. **

**He slides deep into her, pressing slowly against the spot she needs him to hit. She groans her pleasure as he hits that spot with every slow thrust. Her body shutters and tingles with his every movement.**

**She loves this position, they'd discovered it after the first time they had made love, they'd discovered so much about each other those first couple nights, trying all sorts of new positions and moves that provided more pleasure than they'd ever experienced with any other lover before. From this position he was able to do things to her body, that sent her into some of her best orgasms she'd ever experienced. He was her perfect lover, no matter if it was tender and slow, or primal, hot and fast, or whether it was with his mouth, his hands or his body, he was perfect for her, he knew exactly what she needed. **

**Charles hold her hips, he is in control right now, he needs to be in control right now, the sensation is overwhelming, she's so ready for him, her moans and when she calls his name, his body reacts and if he's not careful he'll not last past a few strokes inside her. "Give me a moment baby. If we're not careful, this could be over too fast." He growls and exhales, he manages to calm himself somewhat as his hands move from her breasts, her belly and her clit, causing her more pleasure with just his touch.**

**He starts to stroke slowly in and out with maddening precision, hitting that spot with every slow thrust inside her. She groans every time he moves inside her, her body trembles with every thrust, but he's taking his time and she needs more, she wants it hard and fast, she attempts to move her hips, to force his pace to speed up, she moans in frustration.**

**Sensing her frustration, he gives her what she needs, his hands gripping her hips, he pulls her against him and pushes her away from him, faster and harder, in and out. "Is this what you need?" **

**She moans and groans, "Yes...fuck…please!" He smiles, as he is enjoying this as much as she is. They moan as their bodies move against each other. A light sheen of sweat appearing on their skin, their breath ragged, their hearts pounding as they continue their early morning workout. **

**Charles directs her, creating the rhythm, pushing her to the end of him, than pulling her back against him, her body starts to tighten, she can feel her orgasm building, sending her up, up and finally over a precipice, as her body rocks and shutters with ecstasy, and she screams out his name.**

"**God, I love to hear you. I love to feel you come…" He growls through clenched teeth and his body refuses to hold back any longer, and he follows with his own orgasm as her core tightens around his cock, he growls out her name as he releases inside of her, drawing her close and tightening his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.**

**They lay sated for a while, not wanting to lose contact with each other. He breathes in her ear, "let's stay like this all day." **

**She smiles and caresses his arm as it holds her. "I'd like nothing more."**

**The room is dim in the early morning light and they drift back off to sleep, they dream of days to come as lovers, as a couple out in the open, holding hands for all the world to see. **


End file.
